The present invention relates to a safety mechanism for an explosive body which may be launched from a launching tube. Normally, the explosive body rests with its outer contour in a slidable manner against the inner surface of the launching tube. Such explosive bodies comprise a fuse mechanism including a detonator which may be shifted from a safety-on position into a firing or detonating chain in which the detonator forms a link. As long as the detonator link is missing in the chain, the explosive body cannot explode or be exploded.
Such explosive bodies, for example, in the form of cluster ammunition or shells and bombs are placed in launching tubes or so-called cup dischargers for transporting these explosive bodies to the location where they are intended to explode. Such explosive bodies generally have either a relatively flat shape or they have the shape of a longitudinal cylinder. In both instances the explosive body contacts with its outer contour, such as a cylindrical outer contour the correspondingly shaped inner surface of the launching tube or cup discharger when the explosive body is inside the launching tube or cup discharger, except for a very slight play. Such explosive bodies are equipped with a fuse mechanism which comprises a so-called firing or detonating chain in which a detonator forms a link in a sequence of several series connected firing or detonating elements. In order to provide a safety feature, the detonator forming one of these firing or detonating elements may be moved out of the chain so that the latter is interrupted. In order to provide the safety-off condition of the explosive body, the detonator may be shifted fully into the firing or detonating chain at a desired or suitable point of time.
For safety reasons it is necessary to take care that the explosive body cannot explode inside the launching tube, nor within a certain safety spacing following the launching. It is further required that the final safety-off condition of the fuse mechanism is delayed sufficiently long for this purpose. Further, the required safety features must also be present prior to placing the explosive body into a launching tube or cup discharger. Thus, it is necessary that the explosive body cannot be placed into a launching tube or cup discharger when the fuse mechanism is already fully or even partially in a safety-off position.